


Trust

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Kise love and trust each other enough to be comfortable with a little kinkiness in their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KuroKi day on 11/07.

The cuffs were lined with fur. Kise pulled his wrists apart to test the bonds and the metal chain dangling between them tinkled softly. His arms were stretched over his head, his body arched like a bow, smooth, golden skin glistening under the soft glow of the bedside lamp. He was bound, naked, and so hard he was afraid he would cum the second Kuroko touched him.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, hoping to calm the fierce storm raging inside him.

“Are you alright, Kise-kun?”  Kuroko’s quiet voice murmured next to his ear.

His eyelashes fluttered open. Kuroko was looking down at him, warm concern in his pale, blue gaze.

A fresh wave of love rolled over Kise. He nodded and smiled, his famous, sexy, 500 million yen smile.

“I’m fine, Kurokocchi. More than fine.”

The concern faded from Kuroko’s eyes and desire, hot and swift, darkened them.

“I’m glad, Kise-kun,” Kuroko nibbled his ear, tongue flicking out to lightly trace the outer shell. “I only want to make you feel good.”

Kise’s smile became a boyish, self-conscious grin. “I do feel good. If I felt any better, it would be illegal.”

Kuroko laughed softly, the sound beautiful and pure, just like him. Though there was nothing pure about the feel of his cock hard and hot against Kise’s thigh. Kise shuddered and moved his leg restlessly.

“I didn’t say you could move,” Kuroko bit down on his ear, a sharp, quick sting that made Kise moan as jolts of pleasure raced from his ear to his spine.

He stopped moving even though part of him wanted to disobey again, craving the rough touch. Kuroko hummed in approval and delicately lapped at the tender lobe he had just abused, a reward for Kise’s compliance. Kise moaned again, craving that gentleness, too.

He looked down his body, where Kuroko’s pale, lithe skin was crushed against his tawny flesh. The contrast always made his breath catch in his throat. It was like the sun and the moon were making love, and though his skin was the color closest to the sun, he knew Kuroko was the real star, bright and dazzling and incredibly hot.

“You’re so beautiful, Kurokocchi,” his normally musical voice was low and hoarse.

Easing up to straddle Kise’s abdomen, Kuroko placed his hands on Kise’s chest, fingers dancing over stiff, pale brown nipples. “You’re the beautiful one, Kise-kun.”

His sweet, mild voice was just as raspy. Kise trembled, hands opening and closing, wanting so badly to touch Kuroko, too. His erection was nestled against Kuroko’s ass and he couldn’t stop his hips from undulating, rubbing his aching arousal over that smooth, firm butt.

The fingers on his nipples pulled and twisted roughly, a punishment for moving without permission again. The small pain surprised him and he gasped, even more surprised to discover his cock was jerking and throbbing in response.

“ _Kurokocchi_.” Kise was used to begging Kuroko, begging for his attention, for a kiss here or a touch there, but not like this. Never like this.

Kuroko laid a finger over his mouth. “Shh, Kise-kun. Remember, you promised to let me pleasure you, just like you did to me last week.”

Kise swallowed a groan. He remembered. Remembered Kuroko bound, eyes blazing with need, the hard line of his body taut with tension while Kise loved him with slow, erotic torture. Now, it was the blond’s turn to suffer that same sweet torment, and he was both anxious and desperately excited.

Taking a hand off Kise’s chest, Kuroko reached for one of the items lying beside them on the bed. Kise’s eyes widened a little when he saw it. It was pink, with a long, skinny handle. One end had feathers arranged in a tight, neat ball. The other end had leather straps, thin and almost the length of his forearm. Which side was Kuroko going to use on him? A shiver of nervous anticipation racked his body.

The answer came when Kuroko touched it to his cheek. The soft, feathery touch tickled his face, jolting him just a little. Kuroko slid it down, over his throat, along his collar bone, to his nipples. They were still taut and stiff from Kuroko’s earlier ministrations, and the first brush of feathers there was agonizingly sensual. He bit his lip to keep an embarrassing whimper from escaping.

First one, and then the other, Kuroko circled and glided the feathers over his nipples. Rubbing, teasing, caressing until the small points were completely sensitized, hard almost to the point of pain. Keeping the tickler on Kise’s left nipple, Kuroko lowered his head, closing his mouth over the right one.

Kise hissed in pleasure at the hot, wet heat enveloping the tiny nub. Kuroko sucked lightly, drawing it into his mouth. Breathing a little harder now, Kise curved his back, thrusting his nipple deeper into Kuroko’s mouth. It was usually him, kissing and licking Kuroko’s nipples, biting and tweaking them. To have the tables turned, to have his lover tonguing and nipping at his chest was as arousing as it was disconcerting.

Still lapping and tugging the nipple, Kuroko moved the feathered toy down, tracing Kise’s ribs, drawing a sound that was half laugh half moan from Kise’s throat. He felt Kuroko’s lips smile against his skin. He also couldn’t help but feel Kuroko’s shaft digging into his stomach. It was scorching, hard as steel, smooth as satin, and pre-cum was leaking steadily from the tip, pooling on Kise’s belly. He wanted to touch it, put it in his mouth and savor Kuroko’s bitter sweetness. His hands unconsciously yanked at his fetters again.

Taking that as some kind of sign, Kuroko got to his knees, lifting himself over Kise’s straining, throbbing cock. Kise held his breath, but the smaller man only moved back a few centimeters, ass coming to rest on Kise’s thighs.

The tickler, meanwhile, continued its descent. His navel was given attention, the feathers sweeping back and forth, dipping into the indent, ruffling the line of blond, silky hair trailing down from it. Heart pounding erratically, Kise met Kuroko’s steady blue gaze and quivered.                

“You’re doing wonderful, Kise-kun,” Kuroko praised him lovingly, free hand smoothing over his hip in a soothing, comforting gesture.

The way Kuroko was looking at him, the barely restrained desire in his voice, the care he was taking to arouse but not truly hurt Kise’s body, all of it made Kise hot and wild and frantic. He hadn’t known giving up control, letting someone else tend and dominate him, could be so stimulating, so freeing. Kise only hoped Kuroko felt the same way when he was on the receiving end.

Kuroko held his eyes captive and finally, finally touched the toy to Kise’s aching, needy cock. The muscles in his stomach tightened and all the air whooshed out of his lungs. The delicate scrape of the feathers was too much and yet not enough. With a small, gentle smile on his lips, Kuroko slowly grazed the wide, flared crown, rubbing the tickler in circles, slipping it down to tease the underside.

Kise’s breath was coming in harsh, hungry pants now, but the feathers were relentless, and so was Kuroko. Up and down, he slid the toy along Kise’s quivering, weeping erection. Kise was pumping his hips, unable to stop the movements, but Kuroko didn’t reprimand him this time. The feathers simply dropped lower, tickling his balls. Kise was burning, so turned on he was afraid he was actually going to cum from the toy instead of inside Kuroko where he belonged.

“ _Kurokocchi, please_ ,” the plea was raw and desperate.

Kuroko caressed his testicles again. “Please, what, Kise-kun?” His words were husky and strained, too, as if he was as close to the edge as Kise.

Thrusting his hips up again, Kise moaned, “Please let me inside you now. Please let me  _fuck_  you.”

It was Kuroko’s turn to shiver at the crude entreaty.

“Alright,” he whispered, tossing the feathered toy aside.

Relief beating a tattoo down his spine, Kise smiled wolfishly. “Good, just undo these cuffs and I will—.”

“No,” Kuroko cut him off, shaking his head sharply. “You stay just like that. Let me do everything for once.”

Smile fading, Kise looked at him hesitantly. “Does that mean you ah want to um  _put it in_?”

He could feel his face heat as he asked. Even though they had been intimate too many times to count, Kise was somehow mortified by that question.

Embarrassed color danced along Kuroko’s cheeks as well, but his eyes looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head again.

“No, Kise-kun. Not … this time.”

The long pause let Kise know sometime in the future he was going to lose his anal virginity, was going to have Kuroko inside  _his_  body, and he quaked at the thought.

“Just lay there and watch me,” Kuroko continued, picking up the lube and condom that were also lying beside them.

He got to his knees once more, dropping the condom on Kise’s stomach and popping open the top of the lube. Surely he wasn’t going to … he was. Before Kise’s astonished eyes, Kuroko poured a liberal amount of the gel in his hand and reached behind him. His slender frame jerked and he gasped. Kise gasped along with him, knowing those strong, small fingers were disappearing into Kuroko’s ass, stretching and preparing him. God, Kise wished he could see it, picturing the sight in his mind, and the eroticness of Kuroko fingering himself almost did Kise in.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko whispered his name, blue eyes locking with his golden ones, and Kise knew the other man was imagining it was  _his_  fingers performing this necessary act.

Kise was going mad. Wanted, needed to touch Kuroko in the worse way. “Please, let me touch you, Kurokocchi!  _Pleaseohpleaseohplease!_ ” He didn’t care that he was begging.

“No,” the denial was exhaled roughly as Kuroko withdrew his hand, his fingers sliding wetly over Kise’s skin as he grabbed the condom. Kise thought he was going to explode when Kuroko ripped the tin foil open with his teeth and then rolled the condom with excruciatingly slowness onto Kise’s cock.

Once Kise was properly covered, Kuroko braced one hand against the bigger man's hip and used the other to guide Kise’s penis to his entrance. They both groaned as Kuroko sank down, sheathing Kise in his tight, wicked heat. Kuroko held still for a moment, nibbling on his bottom lip as he fought to accept the length and girth inside him.

“So big, so deep this way,” he panted, perspiration dotting his brow.

“I’m sorry, Kurokocchi,” Kise apologized, but he wasn’t sorry, not really, not when Kuroko’s ass was warm and welcoming him, squeezing him like a velvet covered fist.

He rolled his hips up, a small, shallow thrust, but Kuroko cried out, head falling back briefly.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko sighed, tilting his head back down, finding Kise’s gaze and holding it.

“Move, Kurokocchi, please,” Kise pleaded, needing that delicious friction, needing to  _cum_.

Putting both hands on Kise’s abdomen, Kuroko lifted up slowly and then fell back down, only to repeat the action, rocking with gentle, unhurried movements. It was exquisite torture, Kuroko moving hard enough to keep him rigid and ready but not hard enough to give him that friction he wanted. Kise was practically writhing underneath him, twisting and heaving. Nothing he did could spur Kuroko to move faster. He was at the other man’s mercy as Kuroko surged and swayed against him.

Just when he thought he couldn’t take any more, when he thought he was going to die from all the blood in his body rushing down to his cock, from Kuroko’s slow, erotic torment, his lover eased up and slammed back down, hard and fast. Stars burst behind Kise’s eyes and he almost came, but Kuroko was murmuring to him urgently.

“Watch me, Kise-kun,” he echoed his earlier command. Kise’s eyes drifted down and he found Kuroko’s small fingers wrapped around his own shaft, pumping his hand as he began to pump his hips in quick, rough jerks.

So Kise watched, topaz eyes dazed, as Kuroko masturbated in front of him while riding him. He was sure he had never seen something so hot, so sexy, so amazing as Kuroko working his cock while his ass worked Kise’s dick, sometimes in sync, sometimes in counter movement.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko moaned deeply.

The sound of his name tumbling from Kuroko’s lips, full of passion and need, made Kise shudder. Helplessly, he thrust his pelvis up, pushing as deep and as hard as he could. Kuroko’s breath quickened, his hand almost a blur on his erection, and he rocked faster with ruthless determination, seeking his own pleasure. It came a moment later, Kuroko freezing, his mouth opening around a scream as he orgasmed. His cum, creamy and thick, splattered over Kise’s belly and chest.

Growling in satisfaction, Kise felt Kuroko’s muscles tighten around him and he followed his lover over that cliff, cock jerking hard, pulsing and twitching.

“I love you, Kurokocchi,” he gasped almost incoherently, “love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Kise-kun,” Kuroko replied, just as out of breath as Kise, reaching up to undo the cuffs around the blond’s wrists.

With a groan, Kise circled his arms around Kuroko’s back, pulling him down for a long, fierce, passionate kiss, putting all the love and emotion he felt for the smaller man into the embrace. They kissed for several minutes, until the hammering of their hearts eased and the sweat on their bodies began to cool. When it ended, Kuroko rolled off of him, cuddling against him with a sigh of contentment.

“Thank you, Kise-kun,” he whispered quietly, placing his hand on Kise’s chest, uncaring of his own semen drying there.

Tilting his head so he could see Kuroko’s face, Kise was momentarily struck speechless by the absolute happiness, love, and peace he saw shining there. He thought Kuroko had never been more beautiful, never more brilliant than right then, right at that moment. Kise had to clear his throat of the lump before he could speak.

“W-why did you thank me?”

Cupping his face, Kuroko reached up to place a soft, loving kiss on his chin. “For trusting me,” he answered.

Kise grabbed Kuroko’s hand, moving it from his cheek to his lips, brushing his mouth over Kuroko’s palm “I do trust you, Kurokocchi. I gave you the most important thing, after all, not my body but  _this_ ,” he put the hand back over his heart and squeezed it.

Kuroko smiled sweetly, joyfully and put his head on Kise’s shoulder. “Then want to catch your breath and do that again?”

He looked impishly up at Kise through his pale lashes. Kise knew he was the only one who got to see this playful side of Kuroko, the only one who knew his sexy sounds and pleasure-tinged expressions. It humbled and moved him deeply.

Laughing huskily, he twined his fingers in Kuroko’s damp, tangled hair. “Definitely! A take-charge Kurokocchi is so sexy I can hardly stand it.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet, Kise-kun,” Kuroko responded primly, fingers already drifting down Kise’s body. And then he proceeded to show Kise just how true those words were. He really  _hadn’t_  seen anything yet, not by a long shot.

_Fin_.


End file.
